Game of Love
by SSJsabrina
Summary: hope u enjoy. tp. jealousy is a bad thing when it gets out of hand. OneShot.


**Game of Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonballZ/GT. If I did, Trunks and Pan would officially be a couple. (They are, but you know how those writers like to keep you in suspense. )

My eyes instantly latched onto her when she walked in. Damn, she looked good. Wearing a sliver, halter, backless dress with a peephole and slits, she looked gorgeous. She knew I liked the outfit so she wore it. Pan looked at me and scowled.

Pan and I had gotten into a fight over some trivial thing involving ki blasts and punches. I winced at the ache in my stomach. Today was also Capsule Corp's ball and the Sons were on the guest list.

Pan walked to one of my workers and started flirting with him. I studied the man. Joseph. He was about 30, and he was smart and witty. Definitely charming, Damn.

As Joseph flirted back, I decided to fire him tomorrow. But I couldn't fire him over flirting - that would be unreasonable. I looked around and saw Marron. Marron looked pretty enough to make Pan crazy with jealousy.

Putting on my best grin, I walked over to Marron.

"Hey, Marron," I said.

Marron looked at Pan - who looked jealous- and back at me. Marron wasn't stupid and I could practically see her brain putting two and two together.

"Trunks, I don't wanna," she whined. I laughed so it looked like we were having fun.

"Please, Marron? Just for a while," I pleaded with a fake smile on my face. She laughed and touched my arm.

"You owe me big. So what was the fight about?"

"I forgot, but it probably was about food."

Marron laughed - for real- and flipped her hair. "Figures with you two being Saiyans," she taunted playfully touching my stomach. I felt Pan's ki fluctuate.

I whispered into Marron's ear. "She' getting mad. Will you go and flirt with the guy Pan's talking to?"

Marron scowled at me. "No. That's where I draw the line."

I sighed. "Well, I'm going to mingle. Bye." I kissed her cheek - to make Pan jealous- and left. I looked at Pan's face and she looked livid. She realized I saw her rage and continued to flirt with Joseph. Pan touched Joseph's chest and I got angry.

I looked around for the perfect girl to make Pan mad. No, he nose is of. No, her hair needs to be combed. My, Kami! I never knew the made girls that ugly. Then I found the perfect woman. She had long, wavy, brown hair and deep green eyes. I sauntered over to her.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around," I said. The girl coldly acknowledged me.

"Maybe because I haven't been around," she replied. Ouch. But I wasn't going to give up.

"That's a shame. What's your name?" I asked.

"What's yours?"

I smirked. "Didn't your mom tell you never to answer a question with another?"

She raised and eyebrow- I could sense she was warming up. "You should talk."

I gave a grin. "Well, you did it first!"

She laughed. "You're so immature. I'm Debra."

"I'm Trunks. Nice to meet you," I said, lifting up her hand and kissing it.

"My, my. Aren't you the charmer?" she joked.

I could feel Pan burning holes in the back of my head. All of a sudden, a fat -obviously drunk- man came in.

"Are you talking to my gurl?" he commanded.

Debra sighed. "Frank, I told you. We are through."

I raised my hand up. "I'm not with," but Frank swung at me. I ducked and punched him in the gut. He doubled over.

"Of, Frankie!" Debra wailed. She bent down and hugged him.

"Um, Debra," I said. She stood up and scowled at me.

"Asshole!" and she slapped me. It actually stung and Debra walked away with her Frankie.

I heard laughter, and saw Pan doubled over. Everyone else was staring at me.

"Carry on," I weakly said. I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw a beautiful blond beside me.

"I saw your little fight," she said. A line. I could spot one 20 miles away even if I was drunk.

"Yeah? Last time I play hero."

She laughed. "Aw, poor baby. I'm Carla and I have no jealous ex-boyfriend."

"I'm Trunks."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Marron dancing with Joseph and not far from them was Pan scowling. I guess Marron decided to flirt because she pitied me.

She put her hand on my thigh. "I know a place we can go."

I laughed nervously and before I knew it, Pan was there. Her face was red and she looked like she was going to kill. I just smiled.

"Hi, Pan. Meet Carla," I said.

Pan grabbed my hand and started to pull me when Carla spoke up.

"Hey, I was talking to him!" I closed my eyes; Pan would probably kill her.

"Well, he's mine. So back off, Barbie."

Pan dragged me to the rose gardens.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I calmly asked.

Pan exploded. "You! You've been flirting with everything in a dress!"

I coldly looked at her. "I haven't been flirting with you."

"I resent that!"

"So what?" I said, starting to get angry. "You've been flirting with Joseph and touching him so you aren't any better!"

"Asshole!"

"Slut!"

"Motherfucker!"

"Ho!"

Then we kissed. After a few minutes, she giggled.

"I'm sorry, Trunks. I was acting stupid."

I smiled. Kami only knew how much I loved her.

"Same here, Pan. I was stupid. Those girls meant nothing to me."

Pan laughed. "Yeah, Joseph was boring." We pulled in for another kiss. "Hey, Trunks. I have the house all to myself tomorrow. We could watch movies-"

"Play strip poker?" I suggested. Pan nodded. She was practically a nymphomaniac. (look that word up!)

"Yeah, but get ready to lose."

I offered my hand to her. "We should go back. Why did we fight anyway?"

She accepted as we walked. "I don't know. Probably about food."

"I won this battle, ya know."

"Don't get a big head, Briefs."

"It's hard when you're around."

"Trunks!"

But in my head, I added up a point to the score.

Pan: 100

Me: 101


End file.
